1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a foodstuff and, more particularly, to a foodstuff having an effective amount of a fruity, vegetable, or green pine needle flavorant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flavor is an important factor in food acceptance. With the increasing use of prepared foodstuffs there is expanded search for suitable new flavorants which augment or enhance flavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,800 to Pittett et al. states it relates to novel methods of altering the organoleptic properties of consumable materials such as foods and the like, and to compositions for effecting such methods and processing for the production of a number of derivatives of (methylthio) butane. U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,640 also to Pittet et al. states it relates to methods of altering the organoleptic properties of tobacco and tobacco substitutes and to composition for effecting such methods, such constituting a number of derivatives of (methylthio) butane. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,556 again to Pittet et al. states it relates to novel methods of altering the organoleptic properties of consumable materials such as foods and the like, and to compostions for effecting such methods and processes for the production of a number of derivatives of (methylthio) butane. These patents state in Examples XVII that ethyl 4-(methylthio) butyrate is added to a cheese sauce to increase the notes usually present in surface-ripened cheese and to increase the cheese flavor intensity. In Examples XX this compound is added to tobacco to enhance the pineapple character of a fruit flavor for a tobacco. In Examples XXI this compound is added to a perfume formulation to impart a fruity ylang jasmin note to a floral essential oil composition.